


Epilepsy (Lance)

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Voltron Short Stories [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Epilepsy, M/M, Medication, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: epilepsy/ˈɛpɪlɛpsi/noun: epilepsya neurological disorder marked by sudden recurrent episodes of sensory disturbance, loss of consciousness, or convulsions, associated with abnormal electrical activity in the brain.





	Epilepsy (Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received on Wattpad! If you have any requests for things I can write about, send me a message over there (my username is the same) or comment here.

“Are you feeling alright?” Keith questioned as Lance began to fidget with his hands. He looked like he was mentally elsewhere as he chewed on his bottom lip so roughly that it began to draw blood. 

“I feel a bit sick but I- I’m fine.” Lance stared down at his lap, tapping something against the table he was leaning against. He recognised the uneasy feeling from anywhere but didn’t want to worry Keith. He hoped it would pass before anything worse happened. Hunching over, he tried to regulate his breathing and retain the control he had over his body. It was difficult to explain the feeling that washed over him before his seizures to someone who hadn’t experienced it before. Coldness shook his body and his chest felt like it was made of lead all of a sudden.  _ Everything _ felt wrong but he couldn’t worry Keith. It was going to pass. It was going to pass. It was going to-

“Lance!” Keith yelled as Lance collapsed onto the ground. As he fell, he let out a loud, desperate cry that shook the entirety of the Castle of Lions. Keith started to mumble a series of profanities as Lance began to jerk. His limbs were moving almost rhythmically and Keith was too panicked to recognise what was happening straight away. Without thinking, he screamed for Shiro who he knew was the most medically trained out of them all.

He had to act quickly. Shiro wasn’t going to show up straight away so he had to take it into his own hands. Lance was having a seizure. At the Garrison, they had received a limited amount of medical training so he had a rough idea of what to do. He glanced at the clock on the wall, remembering to note the time it started.  _ But when had it started? Twenty seconds ago? Ten? _

Deciding it had started ten seconds ago, Keith lunged forward and began to move everything away from Lance so he couldn’t hurt himself. As Keith was pulling a chair away from Lance, Shiro burst into the room. “He’s having a seizure!” Keith yelled, making Shiro nod and immediately launch into action.

“We have to cushion his head.” Shiro murmured, grabbing a cushion from where it had been sat on top of Keith’s bed. He gently placed it beneath Lance’s head. 

Eventually, Lance stop jerking. Keith stayed frozen a couple of metres away from Lance’s unmoving body whilst Shiro rushed forward and began to move Lance into the recovery position. He leant down on his knees beside Lance and extended the arm closest to him into a right angle with his palm facing the ceiling. Gently, he folded the other arm so that it rested on one of Lance’s cheeks and held it there. With the hand that wasn’t holding onto Lance’s hand, he bent one of Lance’s knees into a right angle. He rolled Lance onto his side whilst all Keith did was watch with an anxious expression. 

“Mamá?” Lance murmured through his partly open mouth.

“It’s Shiro and Keith is with me too. How are you feeling?” Shiro spoke in a soft tone that matched his previous gentle actions. 

“Tired... My head hurts… What happened?” 

“You had a seizure.”

“Where… am I?” Lance wearily glanced around the room without moving his head but his vision was cloudy so it was difficult for him to take it in. 

“You’re on the Castle of Lions in Keith’s room.”

“Keith..?”

“I’m here, I’m here…” Keith stepped forward so that he was standing beside Shiro and Lance could see him.

“I’m tired…”

“I know you are but you’re okay.”

“Who…” Lance’s words were slurred and he sounded more confused than pained. His eyes drifted between the two people sitting beside him, as if he was trying to figure out exactly what was going on. 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe. I’m Shiro and this is Keith. We’re your friends, remember?”

Lance hummed a response, his eyelids heavy. “I’m sorry… should’ve… should’ve told you…”

“Told us what, Lance?”

“About my seizures… I had medication on Earth but…”

“Do you know what it was called? I think Coran could make you some more. After all, he made Keith his-” Keith elbowed Shiro’s side, sending him a panicked look full of wide eyes.

“Keith’s… what?”

“Antidepressants.” Keith filled in, refusing to meet Lance’s gaze. Lance pulled himself up, seeming much more conscious and in tune with his surroundings. 

“You had antidepressants?”

“Yeah… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t tell you about my seizures either so I guess we’re even.”

“Keith and I can come with you to Coran. I’m sure he won’t mind making you some more medication. I think we also need to alert the others about your seizures just in case one happens again. We need to make sure that everyone knows how to handle you when you’re having a fit.”

“Okay… can I get some sleep first?” Lance smiled softly and it was impossible to refuse him. Keith rolled his eyes before scooping the blue paladin up in his arms. “I never noticed how strong you were…” Lance mumbled as Keith laid him down on his bed. “Sleep with me?” With another roll of his eyes, Keith climbed into the bed beside Lance and pulled him into my arms. 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the man who was essentially a little brother to him and one of his closest friends. “You can sleep for now but, first thing after you wake up, we are going to see Coran.” Lance couldn’t respond because he had drifted to sleep in Keith’s arms.


End file.
